Housing assemblies for electronic devices are known in the art. Typically, a housing assembly includes two or more housing portions mechanically connected via screws or snaps. Housing portions assembled with screws typically provide a secure attachment but take much time to assemble and disassemble. The quality of such attachment may be poor since one or more of the several screws required may be missing or may not be fully fastened. Housing portions assembled with snaps typically provide either a weak attachment with an easy disassembly or a strong attachment with a difficult disassembly.
Other housing assemblies of devices, such as housing assemblies for pagers, include housing portions having slidable pieces positioned along outside walls of the devices for accessing batteries. Such a housing assembly undesirably includes screws and has an outward appearance that is compromised by the fully-exposed, slidable piece. Such concerns are important in portable communication devices such as cordless and cellular telephones.
Accordingly, what is needed is a housing assembly that is easy to assemble and disassemble, and one that provides a secure attachment and attractive appearance when assembled.